Crossroads
by Kirabaros
Summary: Seems there is more than meets the eye when it comes to Angela and her experiences with the BMOL. A one shot tag to The Raid where Angie reveals that she has ties that are more personal than most.


**Crossroads**

It was a cold night. It was cold enough to make your breath come out in hot puffs. It was fitting against the scenery of darkness by some abandoned rest stop near the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. It was also clichéd but Mick supposed that it was only natural considering who he was meeting that night as he shrugged his shoulders and dug his hands into his coat pocket.

As he waited some more, he pulled out his left to check his watch. He pursed his lips once he noted that he had been waiting there for at least an hour. He had been there an hour and there was no sign of who he was supposed to meet. Well, he supposed that was only natural but it was frustrating and downright rude in his opinion. He turned to walk back to where his vehicle was.

The crunch of gravel on the ground stopped Mick and he slowly turned to look over his shoulder. His eyes widened slightly when he saw his contact but they seemed almost to blend in with the night shadows. He cleared his throat and said, "You're late."

"No I'm not."

"I've been waiting here a bloody hour."

"Consider it precautions."

Mick turned fully around. Since this meeting was going to happen anyway, he might as well make the most of it. It was the first break he had since he came to America to fix the mess that Toni started. He sighed, "I didn't bring anyone else."

"After waiting an hour I could see that."

"So are we going to have a decent conversation or not… Angela?"

Angela came out of the shadows, her eyes flickering slightly from her use of power. "Oh I am always up for a decent conversation. The question is whether or not you are, Mick." She looked at him with a piercing gaze. "Whether or not this was a ruse to get me to come out of hiding, track me and then kill me."

Mick blinked at that. He knew she was blunt and had a healthy disdain for the Men of Letters from his side of the pond. She let it be known but in a regal and dignified way. When it was blunt that meant politeness was not in order. "I apologize if that was the idea conveyed when we first approached you…"

"It was the idea when your lot murdered an innocent family in front of me and tried to kill me," Angela corrected with a dismissive wave.

Mick cleared his throat at that. He realized that trying to make light of the experience was not in the best interest. "I understand that," he offered, "But I do want to thank you for coming to meet me." He glanced around and continued, "Granted that this is… a little extreme."

"Can't be too careful and there is no way I am setting foot in your compound again." Angela crossed her arms over her chest as she narrowed her eyes at Mick. She took a couple of breaths as she studied the man and continued, "Now, you said that you wanted to recruit me. The answer is no."

"Hear me out."

"I'll hear you out as a friend, Mick," Angela countered as she held up her hand to quiet him. "But not as one of their sales pitchmen." She lowered her hand and added, "We go back, you me and Mac. I never understood and I sure as hell know that Mac was pissed that you joined them."

Mick sighed at that. He looked down and shook his head slightly before explaining, "I am a legacy. You know how that works, Angela."

"Oh I do. Sam and Dean are legacies through Henry Winchester," Angela replied with a nod. She took a couple of steps forward to close the distance so it looked like a pair of friends were talking. "Believe me you have no idea how hard it was to explain that one when we moved into the bunker and I unlocked certain rooms without explanation."

Mick chuckled at that, "No doubt you made it reasonable. It was always your best quality."

Angela made a slight sound at that. "Please. The only reason I sound logical was a result of centuries of experiencing what everyone else has. I mean knowing the effects of demon blood to a body is not usual but handy." She made a slight gesture as she shrugged as if it were no consequence. She sobered as she crossed her arms over her chest and got down to what the meeting was about, "So… apart from recruitment, why did you call me?"

"I had to see you again," Mick answered readily and honestly, "And not how things stand between you and the Men of Letters, but as a friend. Mac… he answers my letters but…"

"Still seeing it as a betrayal huh?"

"I told you both, I'm a legacy."

"I get it, Mick," Angela replied holding her hand up in a gesture of reassurance. "I got over it. I'm not angry with you. I am angry with them," she clarified. "Mac… you know where he is coming from and he will defend his homeland to the death against their plans."

"I do," Mick counted, "Which is why I have managed to convince the big boys to… focus elsewhere. I'm just sorry that it had to be where you live." He lowered his face feeling every bit sorry for the way things were turning out.

"I'm sorry too," Angela replied in a gentle tone though her expression indicated that she wasn't happy at all with the situation. "I'm sorry that it came to the fact where I had to pack up myself and my daughter and leave my husband to find sanctuary."

Mick looked at her. He remembered well the tense situation at the facility. The vampires and the alpha coming in and then her sudden appearance showing them all they really had little to no clue of what they were doing except for Sam and Mary Winchester. He didn't know anything either. He was more of a bookman, knowing his spells but no practical expertise. He could blame it on his legacy status and the hierarchy that existed but that was weak. Mac and Angela would have called him out on it faster than anything. He also remembered the look that she gave Sam and that was right after the moment Sam said he was in.

Angela looked at Mick, studying him. She hadn't seen the Brit in over a decade but she remembered him. It was always him, Mac and her when she was last in Europe. Mick was the librarian of sorts. He could research the spells and track things. She and Mac were more the muscle and each had different ways of doing it. But they always looked out for each other. She had been disappointed when he took up his position with the Men of Letters and Mac saw it as a betrayal. That was enough to make things tense and she never mentioned it to her Scottish friend.

Mick swallowed slightly and replied, "For what it is worth, I am sorry. I am sorry that you feel that way and… I wish I could give some assurance that she would be safe but I know that is not enough for you."

"No it isn't." Angela breathed a sigh as she looked at Mick. "Because my home is a Men of Letters bunker. Tactically, your side has home advantage."

It sounded cruel the way she put it in terms of tactics but Mick knew she was right. What was to stop the Men of Letters from going in and using her child against her? He had to admit that when he saw her in her condition when he put a stop to Toni's activities, he was surprised and the manner in which Sam acted told him all he needed to know. Plus he noticed a few things that were certainties with vampires in general. He nodded in agreement, "That is correct. Perhaps it is better that you… seek sanctuary."

"And that will not garner you an invitation."

Mick sighed at that. He knew that she would never let him see her daughter in person as long as he was executing the agenda of the Men of Letters. It was a price he paid and it hurt. "I know, but… how is she?"

"She is fine."

"I see."

"Mick… as long as you are here…"

"I know," Mick held his hand up to stop her. He knew this was affecting her as much as it was him and probably more. He believed her when she said what happened. He inquired and the response… it gave him every reason to believe her. "I just… I'm happy for you. And I promise that our plan won't extend to you or to her."

"And what about the others that are not me but just want to live in peace?" Angela poised the question as she shifted on her feet. She gave a slight chuckle as she continued, "Don't get me wrong, you guys have a good idea but… that's not how the world works and what you are doing… That is catastrophic in the consequences."

"They told me that you would be melodramatic," Mick countered, "But I know that you wouldn't say anything unless it was significant."

Angela nodded at that. At least Mick remembered a few things. "Indeed." She shifted and stood like she was giving a presentation. "It wouldn't surprise me if your lot didn't study the Old Religion, the time before time. For scholars, you sure know nothing when it comes to the important things." She smirked at that as she teased Mick. "That was clear with the alpha vamp."

Mick cleared his throat at that. That was going to come back and haunt them. "Angela… this is for a world…"

"Without monsters, I know but hello."

Mick watched as she gestured at herself. She had a point with this and he realized it. Of course the American hunters they recruited, they really didn't know about her until they saw her in action. Or did they? Enough to bring them on board if she was with Sam and Dean? "You're not a monster."

"Last I looked, I was. According to your standards," Angela replied with a slight mocking tone. She backed off at the contrite look Mick was getting and started again, "Mick, this is not going to be black and white. There are things that are older than what you know, that I know and it will not look good if you proceed."

"Is that a threat?"

"No. A warning. You're the librarian. You should be able to see for yourself that I am right."

Mick looked away. This wasn't turning out the way he intended but… at least they were talking. "But you could be lying."

"And since when have I ever when fate of the world is in balance and all that?" Angela looked at the man with a pointed look. "I have never steered you wrong when it counted. I still don't. I may not want anything to do with the Men of Letters but… we're friends… if that means anything."

Mick looked at the ground as he thought of what she had said. There were things she didn't know about the plan that would make it work. His bosses were willing to leave her alone because they paid attention to what had been written about her. But she said there were things she knew that he didn't… Maybe a tit for tat thing going on there but… She was right. She never lied to him when they spoke. "Say you're right, why should we not try to rid the world like how we cleared out the vampires like we did?"

"Thought you would remember the lesson on ecosystems," Angela offered in response. At his look, she continued, "Everything living, human and nonhuman, exists in a balance. Like an ecosystem with animals, we function the same way. Drastic changes… it can send it into shock. In this case, you got retaliation. But what bothers me is that you are not considering those that don't attack humans. You want to know why Mac is pissed… there is the reason. And mine."

Mick stared at his friend. She had laid it all out for him and explained it. She had a right to be concerned and he could see why she and Mac would be upset. But what they were doing, it was good work. "But we are doing good work."

"Oh I don't doubt. I want a world where my baby doesn't have to grow up to be afraid of the monsters." Angela looked at Mick. She agreed with him on that note. "But I don't want her growing up in fear to be who she is because she may have abilities that would have people hunt her."

The silence that followed made both sides realize that they were at a crossroads. There really was no right or wrong way. Or maybe there was but they haven't found it. Angela looked at Mick and said, "I know that you and the Men of Letters have a plan but… I am suspicious of their motives and of your Mr. Ketch."

"What does Ketch have to do with this?"

Angela stared at Mick for the longest time before saying, "Let's just say that I don't like him. There is something off about him."

Mick didn't know what to do. She was tearing apart everything that he worked for and yet… She wasn't trying to be malicious. She was only laying her concerns but… He narrowed his eyes and said, "He is the one that cleans up the messes you and the Winchesters leave behind. You of all people should know that our world needs to be in secret."

"I do and I also know that there are ways to do things without the loss of life."

"What do you want from me?"

"That is the question I'm asking myself."

Mick blinked as he huffed. He had become a little riled up over the whole thing and now it sounded like she knew what they had done. But she wasn't giving any indication of such. It was one of the reasons why they wanted her cooperation. There was no telling what she knew and they were using him to get to her. He replied, "My friend back. Fighting with me instead of against me."

Angela stared sadly back at Mick. "It's not that simple, Mick and you know it."

"To me it is." He paused and looked away before looking back and replying, "I can make sure that they won't hurt you or your daughter. Just… help us. Help us make the world the way you want it to be."

Angela stared sadly back at Mick. She shook her head and answered, "I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"You know why."

"For _them_?" Mick gestured angrily at nothing. "For the monsters that say they want to live in peace? You know as well as I that it only a matter of time before they give in to their base instincts." He huffed and his breath came out in puffs.

"The same as with all human," Angela offered with a lighthearted tone but there was no heart to it. "Just because they are with beings that are things and monsters that kill, doesn't mean they are killers. To kill someone before they do anything… more akin to murder Mick. We're better than that."

"And it's time to stop being reactive."

"Your way…" Angela clicked her teeth and sighed. She looked up at the sky and then at Mick shaking her head slightly, "I can't and won't help you with that. It's as I told Sam, I won't be a part of mass murder and extinction. I'll hunt but only those that have committed a crime. If you give me suitable information if you need my help… I'll help you. But nothing more."

There it was laid out. Mick knew that it was final. Still it was more than he hoped for when he contacted her to see her. They wanted him to pitch the deal again and he did but… He hated the feeling that he was getting from this and the fact that he was playing on their friendship. Looking at her, he knew better than to argue. He nodded, "I understand."

"You were always more reasonable than Mac or I," Angela offered with a slight smile.

Mick chuckled at that, "No. It was you. I mean Mac almost shot me when I told you both."

"Scottish bullheadedness."

They shared a laugh. It allowed Mick to smile and wish her luck before turning away. He only paused when she called to him. When he turned, he found that she was standing right in front of him and very close. He jumped slightly at that since it was something he hadn't seen before. It was tempered when she handed him a photograph.

Actually it was two. On one side was a photo of him, her and Mac together and smiling. It was before he was recruited. He turned it over and saw that it was a shot of her, Sam and their baby. He looked up to say something but found that she had gone. He looked around trying to see where she had gone but there was no trace. He looked back at the photograph and took in the image before putting it into his coat pocket and turning towards his vehicle to head back to the base. He had a report to give and while it wasn't exactly what they wanted… it gave him what he wanted and that was the ability to see his friend again.

As he left, he didn't realize that he was being watched by Angela. She eyed him as he got into his car and left. Her gaze was intense as she watched the car pull onto the road.

"Are you sure it is wise that you do this?"

Angela cast a glance at her bodyguard and gave a wry grin as she watched, "Not really Kess but Mick was a friend once. It may be a help."

Kesset studied the road as he ruffled his feathers on his wings. "Seems a lot like what he is trying to do to you. The using your friendship to help his cause."

"It is and I know he is doing it albeit reluctantly," Angela replied. She looked at the Avian and added, "Tactics, Kess. We both know them well but… he still is my friend."

"I hope that it works out well for you, princess."

"It has to Kess. I made a promise to you regarding Ayana and then there are those that I know." Angela turned to look in the direction that Mick had gone in. She didn't like where this was going but if she was going to protect what mattered the most, she had to be the general that people had written about. It sucked royally at times but it was a necessary. "This is for Ayana and Jess."

Kesset made a sound and nodded, "I understand. I just hope that you and your mate will reconcile."

Angela chuckled at that, "I didn't leave him, Kess. I am not denying him time with his daughter. It just feels that way."

Kesset didn't understand but he accepted it as he put his hand on his shoulder to take her back to the cabin in the sanctuary. He didn't like that this turn of events made it so that husband and wife looked to be at odds and tense all to protect their child and from a group that means well but they seemed to be doing things wrong. They were at a crossroads of sorts but he could easily see that this was going to be more like a deadly game of chess. He just hoped that it wouldn't come down to the expression of the ugly and bloody or something like that. Even if that happened, he would still maintain his duty of guardian.

Angela blinked before turning to get one last look at the direction Mick had gone. She knew that she was playing upon their friendship but it was no different than what he was trying to do with her. It was more of an 'agree to disagree' and it put her in a position to get a look at the Men of Letters' motives. She doubted they had changed much but she wanted to give Mick the benefit of the doubt and she had to hand it to him when he kept composure about recognizing her.

As she felt Kesset's hand on her shoulder, she let out a small breath. This was only a respite but it was still a calculated move. She was just going to have to tread carefully and pray that when she had to make that move that could mean all the difference that she was prepared and that she wouldn't have to lose a friend.

* * *

 **A/N:** Seems that there is more to Mick of the BMOL than you think. Tag to The Raid.


End file.
